1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a casing and a method for assembling the same and, more particularly, to a display device and a method for assembling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, in FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display device or a plasma display device mainly includes a front frame A1, a display panel A2, and a back casing A3. The front frame A1 and the back casing A3 are integrally formed by plastic injection, respectively. During assembling, the display panel A2 and other circuit devices (not shown) are first assembled in the back casing A3, and then the front frame A1 and the back casing A3 are combined and fastened by screws. Thus, the display panel A2 and other circuit devices are disposed between the front frame A1 and the back casing A3.
With increase of a size of a display device, although the above display device has a simple structure and is easy to be assembled, a lot of costs and time are needed to develop injection molding molds to integrally form the front frame A1 and the back casing A3, respectively. Thus, the mold cost is high, material loss is high, and the component cost increases. Further, since the volume is large, the manufacture is not easy to control, which deteriorates the quality of the front frame A1 and the back casing A3 thus to greatly increase rework and repair cost. Further, universality of the device is poor, and stock control is not easy. In addition, since the sizes of the front frame A1 and the back casing A3 become larger and larger, the volume of the packing material becomes large, which is difficult for transportation further to greatly increase the transportation cost. In addition, the appearance and design of the front frame A1 and the back casing A3 which are integrally formed, respectively, is dull, and the color also does not have variety, thereby deteriorating the decoration effect and aesthetics.